


Date Night In

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Glitter on the Garland - Helen Juliet
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: Matt and Aedan watch Overboard again, though this time it's a date and it's only the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/gifts).



> This is a fic from the book 'Glitter on the Garland' by Helen Juliet - AKA JulietsEmoPhase . If you're reading this, I hope you like it and that I did the book justice! If you haven't read Glitter on the Garland yet, I strongly recommend that you read it right now! It's definitely one of my favourites!   
> Also, I'm sorry this isn't an update of Planet Trona- A Victuuri AU. This book was just stuck in my head for so so long and I HAD to write a fic about it! I promise I'll try to get back to daily updates soon!   
> Enjoy reading! XOXO

“Babe, calm down and sit,” Aedan soothed as Matt fretted over everything he’d prepared earlier on that day.

_Have I got everything?_ He asked himself, looking around anxiously before Aedan rolled his eyes fondly, pulling Matt onto his lap from where he was sitting on the couch of Matt’s house. Matt’s mum and sister, Tilly, had left for the evening so Matt and Aedan could have a date night in. Matt huffed in response to Aedan’s action but stayed where he was, eyes sweeping over Aedan’s form.

Aedan was looking gorgeous, as always- a crimson polar-neck jumper that hugged his figure perfectly, paired with loose jeans. He’d obviously done his usual skincare routine, with added glittery eyeliner for the ‘special occasion’, lining his eyes flawlessly, and his hair styled into its usual peak, brown and golden blond strands twisting together to create perfection. Matt thought, not for the first time, that Aedan’s hair reminded him of caramel chocolate. Just because he could, he ran a hand gently through the soft tresses, smiling unconsciously.

Aedan covered Matt’s hand with his own, smiling tenderly. “Babe, everything’s perfect. I can see in your eyes that you’re worrying.”

Matt sighed and leant back against Aedan. “I know. I’m sorry. I just want everything to be perfect.”

Aedan’s eyes widened and he pretended to tip Matt off of his lap. “Babe, it IS perfect. Completely perfect. Just look at it all!”

Matt looked around doubtfully. He’d really tried hard for Aedan- they’d not had many dates before this one, and Matt wanted it all to be amazing for Aedan.

He’d closed the curtains and lit little candles, setting them around the room to create a dimmed but romantic atmosphere. On the coffee table, he’d set out a single bottle of wine (though his mum had warned him not to drink all of it) and set out bowls of snacks on the table, too. Small bowls of popcorn and light nibbles for the pair to consume whilst watching Overboard. They’d watched it together, before, at Matt’s dad’s house at Christmas. But Aedan had wanted to watch the rom-com again, with just Matt, without two pair of wriggly bodies between them and Tilly in the chair by them. Matt loved the idea. A classic date night in.

Aedan shuffled back on the couch slightly, pulling a fluffy blanket from the other side of it before wrapping himself and Matt in the fluffy material. Matt shifted so he was no longer on top of Aedan, but instead cuddled up to his side. Using one hand to switch the DVD to ‘Play’, Matt intertwined the fingers of his other hand with Aedan’s fingers and they settled to watch the movie together.

They watched the movie happily, occasionally shifting their attention from the screen to each other as they kissed gently. They laughed when Joanna lost her memory and Dean’s children tried to convince her they were hers; and Aedan cried when Joanna got her memory back and started her new life with Dean and his family, leaving her previous husband. In response to this, Matt had rolled his eyes fondly and pulled Aedan closer, heads resting on one another as the movie progressed. It was a picture-perfect night and neither Matt, nor Aedan could fault it.

As the credits started rolling, Matt turned to Aedan and kissed him again. As he pulled away, he chuckled.

“Your eyeliner’s run down your cheeks a little. Here, let me get it for you.” Running a gentle thumb under Aedan’s eyes, Matt tenderly wiped the glittery pattern away from where it had run from Aedan’s happy tears. Though the colour came away, lines of glitter still remained, making Matt smile. Studying Aedan’s features once more, the glitter seemed to highlight his cheekbones, making them more defined than ever. It was truly stunning.

Aedan kissed Matt softly and unexpectedly; Matt making a surprised noise in the back of his throat before melting into the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, breaking apart only slightly, occasionally, to breathe before kissing again. After a while they both pulled away simultaneously, opting to just hug for a while. The embrace was soft and loving; neither Aedan nor Matt wanted to move apart, ever.

The words came unexpectedly; not even Matt himself was expecting himself to say it. Although no-one was complaining- the moment was completely perfect for it.

“I love you,” whispered Matt. Aedan’s breath caught and his eyes widened. Bringing both hands up to his face, he smiled a smile so wide it looked as if it were on the verge of splitting his face in two.

“Really?!” He squealed.

“Yes. So much.”

“Aw, babe!”

Aedan threw himself as Matt, peppering his face in kisses, hugging him tightly. Matt hugged him back just as tightly, still so glad that Aedan hadn’t had any lasting injuries from when his uncle had abused him. The bruises had mostly healed by now, but Matt still worried for him.

“I love you too!” Aedan yelled, still frantically kissing any part of Matt’s face he could reach in his haste.

“I’m glad, babe.” Matt murmured.

“You called me babe! You get gayer for me every day,” Aedan cooed, gently caressing Matt’s cheek with one hand. Matt smiled.

That was definitely true.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading this, please leave a comment of what you thought! Enjoy the rest of your day/night, and don't forget to check out Glitter on the Garland!  
> *Hugs* xoxoxo


End file.
